Life with you
by Dianarist
Summary: What happens when Ben and Kevin decides to take their own relationships with Julie and Gwen to a whole new level? Probably disaster...Pure Gwevin/Benlie
1. So Tired

**Note:** I do not own Ben10! Dear Readers, sorry for the delay! I was so busy with school that I didn't have time to make stories but now I decided that I will Change this story with something better! Please enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: So Tired<strong>

Kevin, Gwen and Ben was just driving towards Gwen's house because the boys have been invited to dinner. They have been extremely exhausted this day because they needed to watch over another alien activity. Ben was asleep on the back of the car. Gwen looked at her cousin.

"I can't believe he's even snoring. He's been sleeping all day and didn't even bother to help us", she said annoyed.

She's been very hot-blooded towards everyone when she doesn't get her sleep.

"Let him sleep, Gwen. Dr. Animo and the missing alien had enough trouble for one day for us. I really want some peace and quiet from that dork ", Kevin replied and looked at her," but we still have a long way to go, you can sleep now if you want, you look like you're ready to past out".

She smiled. Kevin was always the tough guy but he can be real sweet sometimes, and in those times, she really appreciates it.

"How about you?", she asked.

"'M fine. I'd better watch you sleeping myself. You're better than my dreams….literally", he said, grinning.

Gwen chuckled. It's good to hear her laugh, Kevin thought.

"When did you became an expert at sweet talks?", she asked jokingly.

"Ever since I met you and your dork of a cousin", he replied chuckling.

Gwen watched the road as she laughed then a little while she fell asleep. He looked at her. She was very pretty indeed and smart and sometimes he wonder why only few boys fall in love with her. Not that he was asking for them to fall in love with her cause she's taken or something.

He lowered his face to kiss her. "KEVIIN!", someone shouted. The car was out of control and was gonna fall in a cliff. As Kevin directed his eyes on the road, he turned the steering wheel and stopped.

"You're really gonna risk us getting killed just so you could kiss Gwen!", Ben shouted with shocked eyes.

"Shut up, Ben! You'll wake her up", Kevin said, hushing him up.

Gwen was still fast asleep like nothing happened.

"Wow, she's really exhausted isn't she? Even I woke up from that near accident and she's still curled up in here", Ben said.

"Yeah she is, now go back to sleep. I dont want you chattering here when I'm tired too", he said.

"Yeah, yeah but I got my sleep, maybe I should drive the-", Ben said hopingly.

"Nobody drives the car but me", Kevin said angrily.

"Alright, sheesh", he said.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at her house, Ben got out. Kevin was just sitting there. "Dude, Wake her up and bring her in", he said but before coming inside shouted," Handle her with care".<p>

"What? She's not some fragile thing you carry around", he shouted back.

He got out then went to the other side of the car.

"Wake up, beautiful", he said tapping her knee. She didn't move.

"Gwen, wake up. They're waiting for you", he said trying to regain her consciousness. But it's like nothing disturbed her. Usually the first one does the trick. Maybe something's wrong with her. Maybe.

"What happened, Kev?", Ben asked once he saw Gwen in his arms.

There was Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson talking to Verdona, Gwen's grandmother. They too saw their daughter.

"I don't know she wouldn't wake up", he replied, his face looking obviously worried. Her parents went to help Kevin with her, letting her lay on the couch.

"Mom, this isn't one of your tricks isn't it?", Mr. Tennyson asked suspiciously to his mother.

"Don't be silly, dear, that's my granddaughter. Let me see her", she said, standing up and going to Gwen's side. Her hands touched Gwen as her eyes became pink. There was an awkward silence.

"She's gonna be alright, just exhausted. I told her not to push herself to her limits, but she doesn't listen.. kinda like Max", she said remembering her true love.

"It's okay, grandma, we'll watch over her", Ben said, then eyed on Kevin.

"Right, yeah, uhmm, I'm going to….go bring Gwen to her room", he said sort-of embarrassed, trying to get out of this awkward situation.

Opening her door while carrying her was easy since she was very light. Laying her on her bed, he kissed her on the cheek. After one last look, he turned to the door.

"Be sure to be nice to them, Kev", someone whispered.

He turned and saw Gwen half asleep, smiling. He grinned and sat beside her. He kissed her again," Whatever you say, Gwen".

* * *

><p><strong>GH reviews?**


	2. I have a bad feeling about this

**Note:** Chapter 2 is up! I do not own Ben10...I hope you like my story..

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: 'I have a bad feeling about this"<strong>

It was the day before that night with Gwen's family and Kevin was glad everything went well without Gwen. Well except the whole time Mr. Tennyson kept watching him suspiciously and Ben's nonstop chattering. But one thing was bothering him since that night, Verdona said she was gonna ask Gwen something. Something since it was 8 years ago but he didn't tell Gwen about it.

"Kevin"

"Yeah?"

They were in the garage left with nothing to do.

"You seem really quiet. Is something wrong?", Gwen asked with that curious green eyes.

He looked at her then put up a fake smile," What" How can you think-? Nothing's wrong", he said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Really?", she asked with that mocking tone he loved.

"Of course, hey, I haven't seen Ben today, have you?", he asked trying to change the subject.

Gwen found it strange but decided to drop it," Oh yeah, where is he? And why are you looking for him? He owes you money, doesn't he?, she said trying not think about his problem.

"He's probably kicking alien butts or probably making out with Julie", he said grinning.

"Kevin!", she exclaimed.

"What? All I said was-", he said jokingly. He loved to mess with his girlfriend.

"Drop it", she replied.

"Alright and for the record he owes me ten bucks", he said. She laughed, the sound he loved the most.

"I wonder why he keeps getting broke.. Well, I've got to go, Grandma wants to talk", she said and kissed him before turning away.

'Oh No', he thought.

"But Gwen, I was gonna take you to the uhh, disco!", he said holding her back.

She turned and pulled a confused look, "Disco?", she asked.

"Yeah, you said I never take you anywhere fun. We'll bring Ben and Julie if you want", he said desperately.

She smiled and turned back to kiss him," You seem sweet today, but the Disco? bring Ben? are you sick or something?", she asked.

"I can be sweet", he said kissing her back.

"Alright but we'll go after I talk with Grandma", she said and finally turned away. He sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>He called Ben as fast as he could," Tennyson, come here quick, we're in trouble", he said over the phone. Ben could hear the worry in his voice.<p>

"What? What happened? Is Gwen kidnapped? Don't tell me it's Julie!, he said worriedly.

"What? No! and Julie is with you, doofus!", he replied annoyed.

Ben turned to Julie then replied," Oh yeah, bit carried away, so what's the big deal?", he asked sighing in relief.

"Verdona's gonna try and get Gwen to come to Anodyne again!", he said panicking," So come here and help me.

"But you know Gwen, she wont agree to it", he replied.

"Yeah but it's been years and she doesn't have anything in here that keeps her from getting stronger, besides an anodite would always be curious of her home planet", he replied removing the thought of Gwen leaving.

"You got a point there. Fine, but I won't be paying the ten bucks anymore right?", he asked.

"Alright, just get your butt in here", he said as the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>GH reviews?_**


	3. Verdona's Deal

**Note:** Dear Reader's...hope ur enjoying this story. I really like writing this...Happy reading and I do not Own Ben 10!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Verdona's Deal<strong>

"I'm glad you're awake now, Gwendolyn. Kevin had fun there when he brought you to bed", Verdona said.

She blushed at the thought. "So grandma, what was it you wanna talk about?", she asked curiously.

Verdona smiled," Oh, you kids now, always in a hurry, isn't there supposed to be small talks or something first? Well I just want to know if you already have plans on getting married?", she asked merrily.

Gwen's eyes widened," Grandma, I'm 24 years old", she replied.

"Well that's the point. It's been 8 years since I last asked you to come to anodyne. It seems like a waste of time here. Come with me, Gwendolyn. You can have anything you want there", she said persuading her favorite granddaughter.

"Grandma, we talked about this. I decided to stay here with my friends, remember?", Gwen said.

"Yes, my memory presides me but to be fair let me give you a deal, I'll give you 5 more years to enjoy yourself and have a family here. Be married and have kids if that will make you happy. But if you don't, you'll come with me to anodyne", she said ,getting to the point.

As Verdona was smiling, Gwen began thinking.

"If that's what it takes to stop you from persuading me, it's a deal", she said holding out her hand.

"Alright, I've got to go now. But another thing, if this turns out well to you, would you let me take your first born anodite daughter?", she asked hopingly.

"Grandma!", Gwen yelled.

"Just kidding, kiddo..Goodbye, Gwendolyn. I'll be back when you're 29 but I'll drop in again and again. Don't take it so seriously...", she said and vanished in thin air.

'Yeah right, I'll make sure I'll win. I sure hope Kevin will cooperate', she thought worriedly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GH reviews?**_


	4. I knew it

**Note:** I do not own Ben 10. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! It will keep me inspired...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- "I Knew It"<strong>

He heard it all from Gwen's window with Ben by his side. He can't even concentrate with Ben irritating him. He can't believe it! It took him forever to ask her out but to marry her! but he would do it...There's 5 more years to prepare for this . He can't let Verdona win this, no, he'll do everything.

He turned to Ben," Will you help me?", he asked.

He made a thinking face and Kevin punched him on the arm. "Oww, of course I'll help you! So what's the plan?", Ben asked rubbing his arm.

"No idea, that's why I'm asking for your help, genius", he replied.

"Well, how about you go there, ask Gwen to marry you then Happily Ever After", he said jokingly.

"You're kidding me", Kevin snapped.

"Okay, I'm serious", he said as he made a thinking face," I sure need my thinking foods right now. I got it!".

"What is it?", Kevin asked hurriedly.

"I'll go ask Julie! Wait here", he said then changed into jetray and flew away.

'I think I'm going to do this myself'', he thought

* * *

><p><strong><em>GH_**


	5. Agreggor's heir

**note:** I do not own Ben10! Keep reading...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Aggregor's heir<strong>

"Aahh, Ben! Transform into something else, quick!", Julie yelled over the souns of the battle.

They were caught up in Mr. Smoothies with another alien named Volgreggor. He says his Aggregor's son.

"I'm coming, Julie!", he shouted, tapping the omnitrix. Julie, with ship, was cornered and Kevin was busy with Volgreggor's minions.

"Ben! Julie needs a hand and so do I", Gwen yelled.

"Alright, here comes Chromostone!", he shouted. He ran towards Julie then shouted," Kevin, get Gwen!".

Kevin looked at him then turned to Gwen," Coming", he said after punching the last minion. Gwen was firing manas to every enemy she sees.

"I shall vow to get my revenge on you Ben tennyson and Kevin Levin, then I'll continue what my father had left", Volgreggor shouted towards them.

Kevin grabbed Gwen over the hand. Ben who was behind him and holding Julie said," We have to get out of here. There's too many of them!", he said.

"Alright, Guys, hold tight", Gwen said and in that second her eyes went form green to pink.

"No, don't!", Kevin yelled but in a blink of an eye, they were back home.

* * *

><p>He catched Gwen who lost her balance and extremely weak. "What the heck was that for?", he asked.<p>

"I had to teleport us back but I knew you didn't- aah," she said in pain, holding her side. Kevin looked at it and saw a large bruise. He was horrified, the last thing he ever want is for Gwen to get hurt.

"Kevin, let her lie on the couch", Ben said worried.

"I'll help her", Julie said taking her arms.

"What did he do?", Kevin asked her once she was lying on the couch.

"Don't worry, Kev, it's just a scratch. I just need some rest", she said almost whispering, holding his hand. Julie got her some ice then talked to her silently. Kevin stood up and watched his girlfriend worriedly then turned to Ben.

"She'll be fine, you know Gwen, tougher than any girl you'll see", Ben reassured him.

"I know she will but I also know that he'll be back. He wants revenge on us..on me. We have to defeat him or he'll end up killing me," he said then glanced at Gwen," or worse", he finished.

"Don't worry, that was a surprise attack but when he comes back we'll be ready", Ben replied looking at Julie.

"Willing to jump in for Julie?", Kevin asked him.

"Yup, how about for Gwen?", he shot back.

"Definitely", he said.

* * *

><p>"I think my powers doesn't hurt him at all", Gwen said forcing herself to talk.<p>

"So it's Aggregor all over again, isn't it?", Julie asked, leaning beside her.

"Yeah, but how did he have a child? And much stronger than he was I can guess why a ruthless monster would bother to have a heir", she said. There was a short silence then she realized something.

"Kevin!", she yelled. He, Ben and Julie stood up hearing her shout.

"What?What is it?", Ben asked. Gwen didn't bother to answer him and quickly looked at Kevin.

"Promise me you'll never absorb the ultimatrix or any energy again", she said.

He smiled,"Well, It depends", he said. Gwen frowned as Ben elbowed Kevin.

"Alright, I promise. But don't ever let yourself be hurt again, promise?", he asked.

"Even if I did, you'd be there to protect me", she said. He grinned," Not all the time".

"Yeah, we don't want another freak in here ever again", Ben said jokingly.

Julie elbowed him," Ben, That's rude", she said. Kevin laughed.

"Please, Tennyson, if there's a freak in here, it's you", he shot back. Ben made a mocking face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>GH_**


	6. Race you to the moon

**Note: I do not own Ben10...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - "Race you to the moon"<strong>

Volgreggor hadn't attacked yet since the last time and Kevin was relieved for it. Ben jokingly says that he got scared because of him . Well, one problem at a time, Kevin needs to propose. He had already bought the perfect ring for Gwen, no thanks to Ben, and it reminded him of her eyes. All he need was the right place and time.

"Tennyson, you need to get out. I'm gonna pick up Gwen", he said stopping the car.

"Oohh, bad luck, Kev. Gwen's out with Julie", he said sipping a smoothie.

"Oh yeah, I forgot", he said tapping the car's windows.

"You're getting old, my friend", Ben added. Kevin shot him a dark look.

"Kidding", he grinned, "so what are you gonna do with Gwen?", he asked one more time.

"I just told you a while ago!", he practically yelled, getting annoyed.

"Sorry for my brilliant lack of memory", Ben replied.

"And I'm the one getting old?", he asked sarcastically.

"Just tell me", Ben snorted.

"Fine", Kevin sighed," I told you I was gonna bring her to the lake tomorrow night then practically eat dinner under the stars then I'll ask her", he said.

"It's kind of boring", he said lamely. Kevin looked at him annoyingly," Well what do you have in mind, Mr. know-it-all?", he asked.

"Well I figured if I'm gonna ask Julie to be my wife, well, a dinner on some fancy restaurant she always love?", he suggested. Kevin laughed.

"And you said mine was boring? And besides, girls like fancy places like that because of the handsome waiters, isn't it?", he asked then realizing something," Wait, you're proposing to Julie?".

"Yeah, so? I can't get left behind!", he replied.

"Sure you can't…so think, we need a cool place", he said thinking.

"Anodyne?", Ben asked.

"Absolutely not, how about primus?", Kevin asked.

"No way, Azmuth will be there", Ben replied," How about the moon, there isn't anyone there", he suggested.

"Got a point, it's settled", Kevin agreed.

"The girls would love it! C'mon, race you to the moon", he said dialing the ultimatrix. Kevin pulled his shirt to hold him off.

"We still need some plumber tech to put on the moon, Tennyson, we won't be able to breath in there!", Kevin said.

"Oh yeah, but still, let's check a tight spot to prepare", he said turning into big chill.

Kevin got up and followed him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>GH reviews?_**


	7. Preparation of their dinner date

**note:** Thanks for the reviews! I think I'm going to be busy these next few days so just wait because I have no plan to stop this story .By the way, I'm enjoying fanfiction! I do not own Ben10.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Preparation of their dinner date<strong>

"What do you think?", Julie asked as she faced the mirror. She tried another dress for the 9th time and this time it was a bright red dress fit to see her curves.

"It looks great on you, Julie, can we now go? The mall's almost closing", Gwen said scanning their area. They had been in here for many hours, she lost count, and Gwen's getting a little bit chilly.

"But you haven't picked your dress yet! The mall can wait, but your outfit, I don't think so", Julie said.

Gwen chuckled," Yeah right, one more minute and they'll be kicking us out", she remarked pointing over the people getting ready to get home.

"Well, how about picking out something nice to wear on Saturday before we go?", suggested Julie over the changing rooms.

She was ready to buy it, finally! Alright, she never was any good at picking clothes but it's worth a try.

Rummaging through the dresses in the rack, her eyes lit up as she found the cutest dress she had ever seen. As Julie got out," What'd you pick?" ,she asked, watching her expression.

"Take a look at this, Julie", she said pointing to the outfit. Julie looked confused standing next to her.

"It's awful", she said. Gwen looked as confused as her and saw that she was staring at a very unsuitable dress indeed. It was brown with sparkles everywhere which was absolutely short.

"Not that one, this", she tried again. Julie smiled," It's gorgeous", she said, getting it for her.

"I know, it's the cutest", she agreed. It was a bright purple dress maybe above Gwen's thighs which was strapless and a little fluffy on the hem. It comes with a tiara which she thought was goblin-made at first.

"Alright, we'll take it and let's get going", Julie decided walking over to the cash register. Gwen hold her off," But I won't be able to wear them anyway, leave it", she said, disappointment in her voice.

Julie giggled," You get to wear them on Saturday", she said as they walk to the cashier.

"Saturday?", she asked innocently. Julie talked to the saleslady then paid her, the dresses on her arms.

"Yeah, Ben said Kevin and him decided to have a double date with us at Saturday, needed to talk about something important, I guess?", Julie replied.

"Kevin didn't tell me yet but I guess it's important. Kevin never agrees to have a double date. Especially with Ben", she remarked.

* * *

><p>"I can't breathe!", Ben yelled with the last voice he could reach. Kevin rolled his eyes, seeing his best friend suffer. He walked up to him, already absorbed the ship's paintjob, then kneeled over to him.<p>

"Man, how come you forgot to change into something that can breathe in this place", he said annoyed at Ben's stupidity. Ben was going a bit blue, literally. He grabbed his arms then dialed the ultimatrix's dial. He stopped on the hologram of Four Arms then tapped it hard.

"No need to punch it so hard", Four Arms scolded. Kevin grinned," Blame your stupidity, now let's get to work.

Kevin scanned the area while Ben stood behind him. He turned to him," May you be so kind to get the supplies before you drive me nuts!", he ordered him ,losing his patience.

Four Arms got shocked at the outburst," Right, Sorry", he said going inside the ship. He heard him muttered before going inside, " Man, he's cranky today".

Kevin slapped his forehead. Maybe it was a bad idea inviting Ben on a double date with Gwen.

As he walked around, he found a flat surface to place the portable house they "borrowed" from some of his friends. The house can let them breathe in here and free to roam around with gravity.

Plus it was very cool inside!

Ben showed up carrying a little box and a crate of food and other interesting things they need. He handed it to him. "Have you told Gwen about this yet?", he asked.

Kevin placed the box in the area he picked then pressed the button on it. Immediately, it turned into a little house. "Not yet, it has to be a surprise", he said.

Ben was staring at the house," Hey, I thought you said this was gonna be cool", he asked confused.

Kevin grinned," Take a look", he said with pride in his voice.

With his eyebrows raised, he opened the door only to find a very wide spaced house filled with nearly everything. It even has an elevator. "I got to admit this is pretty amazing. Is this an extension charm or something", he said more than asked.

"Thanks to me, I'm sure Gwen and Julie will marry us. Say thank you", he said jokingly.

Ben chuckled, "Yeah, right", he said," and hope you don't mind, I already told Julie about this", he added.

His eyes widened," You're kidding me!" , Kevin yelled angrily.

"Not specifically!", he replied, trying to calm him down. Kevin sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>GH reviews?**


	8. Almost there

Note: I do not own Ben10. I guess I just came back form the dead. God, there's too much work to do. There's nothing that lifts my spirit than writing this story. Thank you for reading and waiting, guys. Keep it up and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Almost there<strong>

"Julie, cmon, Kevin and Ben are waiting", Gwen said hurrying down the stairs.

"One more sec", Julie replied over to her trying to put on her earrings, "Alright, I'm set", she finally said.

Running downstairs, she found Gwen looking at her reflection. Her mouth opened in awe.

As Gwen turned to look at her," What's wrong?", she asked, fixing her heels.

"You look stunning, Gwen", she managed to say.

Gwen smiled," Back at you", she complimented back.

They were wearing the dress they bought last week and Gwen was glad they could wear it. She didn't put that much make-up letting her natural beauty stand out.

"Hey, Jules, is this too formal? I can still get changed", she said waiting for her opinion.

"Don't, just stay there and I'll get the door. I'm sure Kevin will love it", she said running towards the door, struggling in her high heels, as soon as she heard the doorbell.

She looked at the clock, exactly 7pm. Wow, Kevin must have set a world record for keeping track of the time. She heard muttering just outside the door and went over to see what's gonna happen.

She heard Julie saying," You should see Gwen. I swear she looks drop dead gorgeous than me".

Ben disagreed," Well, you'll always be prettier to me", he said. Gwen giggled. Is this really Ben talking? Why did he sound so….maturely unobnoxious.

But where could her boyfriend be? She walked over to his cousin and best friend who was still deep in conversation.

"Hey Ben, have you seen Kevin?", she asked, her eyes scanning the area.

"Oh yeah, he's just right around the corner", he replied and turned to her, "somewhere….wow, Gwen, is that you?", he asked admiringly. He never looked at me like that, well except those times when he thought I was dead but was not and when I paid for his smoothies. Julie looked annoyed while Gwen looked a little confused. She nodded at Julie.

His girlfriend thumped him angrily behind the head and marched outside, getting away from him.

"Ow, what was that for?", Ben whined.

Gwen just laughed to herself," Julie's right, you are still the doofus I know, of course it's me", she answered for Julie.

"Sure you are, but I should probably follow her", he stated running towards Julie, realizing his mistake a while ago.

* * *

><p>Kevin was slightly leaning on his beloved ride, waiting for his girlfriend and friends to come back. They were taking too long, he thought. Ben suggested to get the girls so that they could come back at a decent time for their folks not to worry. He only wished this weekend was a week but it was still impossible. He has to go with the time given for them.<p>

He saw Ben coming towards him, looking grim," Slight problem, I need a minute. Check on Gwen for a minute", he ordered then ran in search for Julie.

"Sure, make it fast!", he yelled after him. Ben waved his arm to say ok.

He went inside, only to see Gwen sitting on the stairs, apparently waiting for him. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw him.

"You are never a gentleman, you know that", she said menacingly as she stood up with his help. Kevin chuckled and stared at her for a while. Gwen snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Kevin, you're drooling! Alright, I probably should change", she said firmly as she turned around ready to ran upstairs again. His arms caught her hand and pulled her back.

"You look divine. So never change", he said, then planted a single kiss in her cheek. He pulled her out to his car while Gwen contentedly followed.

"So where are we going?", she asked as she got in the car. Kevin was searching for Ben and Julie who was taking more than a minute to make up.

"Don't bother asking cause I'm not telling", he replied, smirking at her.

Gwen raised her eyebrows at him, frowning.

"Save it, Gwen, it's not going to work", he said as he started the engine, Ben and Julie in sight.

* * *

><p>Another chapter up! reviews?<p> 


	9. Finally!

_Note_: _I am hating this day. Hey guys, watch out for my new story, it's coming any day now. But for now, enjoy!_

_I do not own Ben 10 but I really wish I did..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Finally!<strong>

"I must say, this is totally amazing", Julie said, amazed, as she explored the place they were staying in for the weekend. It was better than a mansion and it's full of entertainment an earthling can't imagine.

"I told you there are good reasons why we hang out with Kevin", Ben said as he entered the room. Kevin and Gwen followed.

"I can't believe this!", she said as she ran up after Julie," How'd you do it, Kev?", she asked curiously.

"Did you forget? I have my contacts", he replied jokingly," Cmon, I'll show you around", he said as he ushered his friends to the other rooms.

"Kevin, is this even legal?", Gwen asked, hoping this wouldn't get them arrested.

"Haven't thought of that one, probably", he said as he showed them the living room. They stayed in the fireplace for a while, absorbing the warm temperature.

"Ha, knowing Kevin, it's 50-50. Don't be surprised when the plumbers burst in here with a warrant arrest", Ben joked as a robot chauffeur came in, handing them free meals.

"I didn't know Plumbers bother with warrant arrests", Julie told them, as she took one burger and a smoothie.

"Well, it's an intergalactic warrant arrests. But before they do, they have to go first to the intergalactic council to finish up the job. It's much more complicated than on earth", Gwen explained as she took the fries Kevin offered to her.

Kevin and Ben were on a conversation too, as the girls changed their topic every now and then as the time goes.

"These smoothies taste like Mr. Smoothie's. But not that near", he said as he sipped eagerly two smoothies in his hands.

Kevin looked at him, disgusted. He was a lot like a child.

"Yeah, not that near. Hey, I guess it's time for dinner. I'll go get Gwen", he said standing up.

"Hey, can we join in?", Ben asked hopingly as he stood up next to him.

" I let you fly rustbucket 3 'cause you promised not to bother us here . You can't join in! There are seperate rooms, you and Julie take the other one", he suggested to him.

"Fine, but I'll take her first to the arcade", he said as he grabbed Julie and headed for the arcade room.

* * *

><p>Kevin let Gwen stand then lead her to the room where dinner was going to be served.<p>

"I'll bet you ten bucks that you're hungry", he said surely as he hold her chair for her to sit.

"Then say goodbye to your dearest ten bucks. We just ate a meal, how come dinner is already served?", she asked, sitting in her comfy chair and looking at her boyfriend sit in the opposite side of the longest table she'd ever seen.

"What was that? I didn't catch the last phrase!", he yelled, enough for her to hear.

Gwen rolled her eyes. Is this what's really like being royalty 'cause if it is, she'd prefer her normal life.

"I said I'm still full!", she yelled back at him but he just shook his head and shrugged," Oh, forget this", she told herself.

She stood up and walked over to where Kevin was sitting. It was a long walk and how Kevin managed to walk all that way in a blink of an eye is really unknown. Kevin just followed his gaze on Gwen, wearing a wide grin on his face.

"Do you need some salt?", he asked her sarcastically as she motioned for him to get up.

"Whose bright idea was it to build an unimaginable dinner table like these?", she asked him, waiting for an answer.

He thought of a witty reply but he really didn't know much about royal people. How was he to know who build their tables?

"I'm pretty sure it's the Chinese people", he replied as she grabbed his arm, leading him to the gallery," Where are we going, exactly?", he asked, letting her figure out their direction.

"Just anywhere that's not too fancy", she replied as she looked at the paintings in the hallways. They were pretty amazing, he admitted, but he was never into it. He yawned widely as Gwen excitedly went through every painting.

"Am I boring you?", she asked irritatingly as she noticed him yawning.

"A little", he replied and saw Gwen's pretty face turned over with wrath," Gwen, this is a date, can't we go somewhere that we both can enjoy?", he asked and moaned at the same time.

Gwen knew he wasn't really interested in art, nor literature.

"Of course, I'm sorry. Where do you want to go?", she asked hoping that this activity didn't involve cars or any deadly weapons.

* * *

><p>Gwen literally screamed as she hid behind Kevin who was really laughing, seeing his girlfriend's reaction.<p>

"Kevin, make it stop!", she ordered, fear undeniably in her tone of voice. There was a massive spider crawling towards them, it's pincers abnormally communicating for them to leave him alone.

"How can you be so scared? You're a powerful anodite, you can kill it with one blast", he said as he lead her towards the path where they were supposed to go out.

He suggested going to the House of Fears which she merely agreed, mostly because he dared her to. This portable house seemed to have it all, except for a roller coaster.

"I'm arachnophobic! Of course I'm scared!" she yelled still behind Kevin, giving him a slight thud in the head.

He chuckled and rubbed his head," Man, I wish Ben was here", he said hopingly as they struggled to find an exit. It was a long way out.

Then they heard a blood-hurdling scream of a girl as two figures came from behind them. Kevin was getting a bit frightened. The two didn't stop running and bumped on them, causing them to fall.

"Ben, what happened?", Gwen asked, eyes widening as she peaked behind to see what it was.

"This place is cursed! Is this a horror movie or something?", he asked, sweating as he helped Julie up on her feet. Kevin helped Gwen stand as their hands gripped one another.

Julie hugged Ben and he kissed her forehead.

"So what made Julie scream?", Kevin asked, not letting go of Gwen since now.

"What? I didn't scream", she replied looking at him, definitely hiding her smile to herself. Kevin burst into a fit of laughter as Gwen and Julie joined in.

"I can't believe the great wielder of the omnitrix screamed like a girl. Dude, that is totally embarrassing", he remarked as he tried to find his normal breathing again.

Ben's face turned red as he tried to find some sort of denial for his act. He couldn't hide it as there were only four of them. He turned around with Julie and went on with the path.

"Not. One. Word", he said firmly, not looking back at them.

"What was it, Julie?", Gwen eagerly asked, as they began to follow the couple.

Julie looked up at Kevin. She really doesn't want to add this to Ben's humiliation.

"I'll tell you later but first", she said then ran to Gwen to whisper something.

Gwen squealed in delight as Julie smiled at her," You two are engaged? That's something you don't see everyday", Gwen remarked, as she looked at Kevin encouragingly.

Kevin gave Ben the thumbs-up then looked up at them as they walked happily. Gwen looked grim as she remembered the whole deal thing with her grandmother. Ben was going to be married and Kevin seemed like he's got no plans for her. Kevin noticed this and stopped in their tracks. Ben looked behind and he motioned for them that he can handle this. They walked away worriedly, in silence.

"What's wrong, Gwen?", he asked, as he walked in front of her as they were face to face.

"I just remembered something, let's keep walking", she said as she started walking again. Kevin held her firmly.

"No, I know what you're thinking. Don't fret about it, Gwen", he said as he cupped her face with his hands. Gwen looked up at him as he pulled out the ring he bought for her in his pocket. It was exactly the color of her eyes which made it think it was perfect. Although it did robbed him a lot, it was worth it, which is not a smart thing to tell a girl.

Gwen looked totally shocked and confused as Kevin showed the ring in front of her. Silent tears were flowing from her dazzling eyes.

"Marry me", he asked hopingly. Actually it was more like an order than a question but she only nodded eagerly letting him put the ring on her finger. Kevin brushed away her tears and kissed her passionately. She kissed back with pleasure. The kiss was broken by a pair of crazy little drooling toddlers bit Kevin's knee. He shrugged it off and punched it. They were robots. After getting back to reality, they only laughed to each other.

"I hope you pick our wedding place in a decent one, Kevin. It's not actually a good story to tell our children that we were married in a unique place like this. Besides, my parents would freak if they've seen our wedding pictures with creepy spiders and snakes crawling all over our heads", she said as they head on walking.

Kevin grinned," You know, that gives me a great idea", he joked, as Gwen glared at him angrily," I'm kidding, of course. I can't let my wife get permanently scarred by her own wedding", he finished.

"Thank you", she replied.

Ben and Julie were waiting for them just under the sign, 'Enter and face your greatest fears'. They smiled as they saw the two.

"You two okay?", Julie asked, curiously.

"Never better", Kevin and Gwen said simultaneously.

The pair of couples began to walk again as they made themselves ready for what they would face before getting out of this place and for the life ahead of them.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_ reviews?_


	10. Planning a big, partalien wedding

_Note: I'm really getting the hang of this..Being frustrated really does have it's effects. Keep reading! Another chapter up!_

_And I do not own any part of Ben 10._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Planning a Big, Part-alien Wedding<strong>

"So what do you think, Gwen, would you prefer a normal human wedding or an exciting alien wedding?", her grandfather asked them curiously.

Max Tennyson, Verdona, Gwen and Ben's parents, and even Kevin and Julie's parents were all gathered up in Gwen's living room to plan about their marriage. Verdona didn't seem unhappy about her losing their deal, but actually she doesn't seem to show any emotion at this time. Gwen and Kevin had been studying Verdona's reaction and movements towards their engagement but it was not understandable.

"I'd like to try an alien wedding, sounds like fun, Jules?", Ben suggested to her girlfriend but she just gave him a quizzical look.

"What exactly is the difference between an alien and a human wedding?", she asked curiously to all of them.

Their parents seem to gathered up different magazines about their suits and invitations. They didn't really agree with each other as they argued uncontrollably with Ben's tuxedo and Gwen's wedding dress. Kevin glanced at Gwen, letting her know that he wasn't enjoing this and she whispered, 'I Know'. They even hired a professional wedding organizer for the two couples.

He was measuring Kevin's arms and waist for the tux. Ben was done just a while ago.

"You seem to exercise well, do you? You could become a supermodel if you wanted to. Fit for a beautiful girl, you are", the organizer complimented as he busied himself with writing the measurements.

Kevin seemed awkward by the compliment and Gwen and Ben just grinned at him widely. This day isn't getting very well.

"Kevin's too lazy to exercise. It's only natural for him to have that kind of body. Just Look at me", Ben boasted jokingly to him as Kevin smirked at him.

"Yeah right, Ben. Only a weirdo will drool over your natural body", he remarked as Julie glared at him angrily," No offense, Julie", he said to her.

Gwen picked that moment to speak before Ben could open up his mouth to argue.

"What is an alien wedding?", she asked enough for their grandparents to hear.

"Oh, it's the greatest wedding you could ever dreamed of. The ceremony is most likely in your home planet, but it involves certain things. Then follows the reception", she explained carefully picking the right words.

"But it's totally like a human wedding", Gwen said.

"No, the ceremony involves giving your spouse some of yourself", Max replied to her granddaughter's curious look.

"How's that?", Julie asked with the same look as Gwen.

"Well, you can give him some of your powers or if none, your blood. The minister will perform something then it will become a ring that will bind you forever. It means either of you will give and take throughout yous lives, with no deception. Plus, you need 3 life helpers for the groom and the bride", he explained while everyone hang on every word.

"Dad, how come you never told us that?", Frank asked him, curiously.

"We have our reasons, son", Verdona replied, looking directly at Gwen's mother, Lily.

"What kind of helpers is that?", Ben asked while Kevin sat beside Gwen after he finished being measured.

"Well, there's the Binder, the Protector, and the Keeper. They will help you throughout your lives to keep your marriage and future family safe and happy. The binder will help if there's too many problems between you and mainly keeping away the risk of breaking up , the protector will try to keep the family away from harm and the keeper will be the one to bring luck to the family and mainly a personal secret keeper", Max explained.

"That's really weird being an alien", Kevin said, knowing there's too much work to be done. Gwen and I would have a seizure.

"You are an alien, Kevin. So what do you think?", Gwen asked him talking about the big alien wedding.

"I don't know. It sounds complicated", Kevin replied.

"Oh, not to worry, we already prepared it. You just have to think of the place and the helpers .We'll take care of the lot", Verdona suggested as she smiled in delight.

Ben, Julie, Gwen and Kevin looked at each other and nodded simultaneously.

"Great!", Their parents agreed on as they busied themselves once again with the magazines.

* * *

><p>The team hanged out at Mr. Smoothie letting their folks work on their engagement. Gwen and Julie's father had already talked about their rules to Kevin and Ben about caring for their daughters. Kevin and Ben looked intimidated about it. It involves no touching until and unless they're 35 and so on and so forth.<p>

Kevin sighed," So whose your helpers?", he asked them as he sipped his smoothie, watching Gwen do the same.

"Well, we figured you could be the protector", he replied nonchalantly.

"Sure", Kevin replied coolly. Ben stood up, surprised.

"What? No angry response, no beatings, no bargain or anything?", he asked, impressed.

"I told you Kevin keeps changing everyday", Gwen said proudly.

"Nah, I just thought Ben could be our protector in return", he said as he went for some chilly fries.

"Oh, that makes sense", Ben said sitting down next to Julie again.

"Hey, Ben and I figured Eunice can be our Binder. She's really good at talking. She can be our personal balance keeper when there's an argument", Julie told them while Gwen agreed.

"But our helpers can't be around us all the time. Remember that we can solve our own problems even without them only when things go out of hand", Gwen reminded them and they all agreed.

"Alright, let's finish this up. Hey Gwen, how about ours?", he asked.

"Well, there's Emily, and Julie or Cooper, don't forget him", she said thinking of all their friends.

"Don't forget Argit", he said jokingly.

"Seriously?", Gwen asked angrily.

Ben and Julie laughed as Kevin looked at them.

"Okay so let's check", Kevin said as Gwen wrote it down:

_Ben and Julie-(Binder)Eunice, (_Protector) Kevin Levin, (_Keeper) Gwen Tennyson___

_Gwen and Kevin- (Binder)Cooper Daniels, (_Protector) Ben Tennyson, (_Keeper) Julie Yamamoto___

"Works for me. Is that it?", Kevin asked as they went back to his car.

"No, there's still the location", Gwen said, tired from their days work.

Before they could all go to their respective houses, their plumbers badges glowed angrily.

"I know the perfect place", Ben said before they all went to where the alien activity was.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? <em>

_Remember, This story just keeps popping out of my head..Sorry, if it's not that good!_


	11. Not that big anyways

_Note: Alright, no more disclaimers. I'm too lazy to write it, sorry. I deeply apologize for the long wait, but here it is. It really was a challenge to write this. I kept imagining it every night but nothing good comes out. Seriously guys, I'm jealous of the best fanfic writers here. And Alyalice456 and the others, I appreciate the reviews, thanks! Please Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Kevin: I sure hope Gwen and I will have a normal wedding<p>

Ben: Ha! There's no such thing as normal with our team, bud

Gwen: Shut up, Ben, you're making Kevin and our readers irritated

Ben: Yeah, that's my job -smiles grimly-

Kevin: Sure, so that means my job is to pound you, right?

Gwen: Kevin, please no...-Kevin looks at her with that famous smirk as Ben runs away-

Kevin: He was smart to run...

Me: Ben, come back! I have a story to write!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The wedding (part 1)<strong>

This was not the perfect place.

Gwen and Julie, in their beautiful wedding dresses which they inherited from their mothers, stared furiously at the ultimatrix- bearer as he talked with Kevin sheepishly. As Oct 11 came, thinking that they were all ready and prepared for their marriage, Ben brought them to an incredibly stupid place for a wedding to be held.

"Really Ben, Mr. Smoothy?", Kevin yelled as Gwen and Julie marched behind him.

The guests were really confused now. It's a good thing they only invited their family and close friends. Eunice in a stunningly beautiful mini gown in yellow, looked at the place their friends will be wed as Cooper, in a formal wedding tux, looking as handsome as Kevin tried to get her in conversation. The team was really surprised at first how Cooper reacted to Gwen's engagement. He stared and stuttered and looked almost teary eyed as he congratulated Kevin. When Gwen promised him to be a godfather to their children one day, he closed the door in their faces unexpectantly which almost broke both of their noses. After telling him that he's one of their Life helpers, he got over it.

"What's wrong with it? This place brings back happy memories to us", Ben argued back as they all sighed.

"Oh, sure Ben, I totally knew a restaurant can hold a wedding ceremony", Gwen said sarcastically as Kevin looked at her, giving her the look, "What?", she asked.

Ben studied the two and before he could cut in, Julie spoke," It's probably Kevin has a desire to kill Ben right now or he's got an idea", she said surely. Gwen smiled at him.

Their parents, Natalie studying the restaurant with Sandra and Verdona in her human disguise, looked at it grimly in their long silky gowns. Max and his sons, Frank and Carl were just on their way to this place.

"If I wasn't any smarter, Tennyson's butt should be cooked right now, C'mon!", he said, grabbing Gwen by the hands and leading her to his ride.

Ben and Julie ran, trying to follow the two as they got in, looking extremely confused.

"Can we at least know where we're going?", Ben asked as he fixed Julie's gown which was beginning to get a little filthy.

"No", Kevin simply replied starting the engine of his muscle car.

"Why not?", he asked fuming.

"Because you messed up", he replied simply.

"Spill It, Kevin", Gwen ordered.

"Alright, Paris", he replied.

"Paris? That's like a hundred miles away from Bellwood!", Ben argued.

"Which is only 2 minutes if we use Rustbucket III", Gwen replied coolly.

"It's settled", Julie said comfortably.

"Tennyson, throw your keys at Cooper", Kevin ordered and Ben did, "Coop, use Ben's car and follow me", he yelled through Gwen's window. Cooper caught the keys and let Eunice and the other's enter the DX Mark 10.

"We'll tell you later", Gwen said as he nodded," Fire it up, Kev", she said.

* * *

><p>As they got to Paris in 5 minutes, with all the commotion of forgetting about Max and their dads, they successfully got to breathe France's air. While on the trip, Gwen and Julie explained the situation to the others on the car's console and they agreed without argument. Paris was the perfect place. But there was one thing that they forgot, the minister.<p>

The weather was nice and sunny but according to the weather report, it will be cloudy and rainy that night. They saw the familiar river near with buildings and hotels and museums. They also noticed the companies that work with chemical and radiation and the famous Eiffel Tower.

"Nice, huh?", Ben asked admiring the city's beautiful wonders as Julie, Gwen, and Kevin glared at him.

"Now, you're the one who messed up, you're the one to ask the monastery for our wedding", Kevin said putting his arms around Gwen.

"C'mon Ben, I'll come with you", Julie said offering her hand to him as he took it heading for the nearest French church called St. Genevieve's.

"Be back soon", Ben yelled before walking away with Julie hand in hand.

Gwen and Kevin walked slowly to see the enormous Tower when they saw Cooper and Eunice closing in.

"Gwen, I think your parent's getting sore and Azmuth isn't going to be happy if I'm gone for more than 2 hours ", Eunice said looking at the tower above.

"Don't worry, this will only take at least 15 minutes. Azmuth has Paradox for company, so you keep Cooper for yourself", Gwen teased and both of them blushed and nodded.

"So where will be the wedding?", Cooper asked.

"Ben's handling it now, I hope. Thanks guys for all of this. After this it will be all over and we can take a tour around Paris", Gwen said thankfully.

"It's no problem, Gwen. Hey, I think they're here", Eunice said pointing to a group of people closing in.

Looking far beyond, Natalie and Sandra came in sight with their grandparents and fathers. Gwen came to them.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa, I know this isn't planned but I can get you all a hotel here. We'll be checking in after the ceremony, is that okay?", she asked hopingly.

"Everything's fine, Gwenny, as long as you and Kevin get done with all this", she replied hugging her daughter. She smiled and looked at her dad.

"We're here for you, darling", he said and kissed her.

"I love you, guys", she said then came to her grandparents.

Ben and Julie came in and looked really unsure. Gwen broke the hug and came to what they were going to say, Kevin following.

"Is it all ready?", Kevin asked.

"They're already holding another ceremony in a minute. We have to find another", Julie said as Ben joined in.

"It's a good thing there's someone who could speak English in there. I couldn't understand a word that guy was saying", Ben said.

Kevin, who was looking a little cranky, mainly because of his tight tuxedo, spoke.

"Can't we just do it up that tower?", he asked pointing at the famous landmark.

They all looked up and almost instantly Ben slapped the ultimatrix turning into fasttrack.

"C'mon, one at a time", he said as he carried Julie, running fast towards the tower. Kevin and Gwen exchanged a wink. It wasn't really a long walk, only Ben was lazy enough to use Fasttrack. Kevin looked at his fiancée," Want me to carry you, m'lady?", he asked as he did a curtsy.

She giggled and shook her head before Kevin could grab her. Kevin was wearing his mocking smile again as he tried to catch her. "C'mon, it's tradition", Kevin said jokingly.

As she backed away, dodging him, she scolded him jokingly," Kevin, cut it out! Our parents are watching and you're going to destroy my dress", she said, pointing. Kevin just grinned before carrying her gently while she struggled.

"Fine, but this is the last time", she pouted as she let him do the work, finally giving up.

"That's my girl", he replied walking towards Ben and Julie while the others followed, "and no offense, I wouldn't dream to get married with that priest talking all gibberish"

He received a blow behind his head and made a confused face which Gwen returned with her angry face," You mean you never listened when I taught you French?", she asked furiously.

"I did, but my brain didn't seem to be", he said

"Alright, what's French for hello?", she asked quizzically as he put on a thinking face

"Aloha?"

* * *

><p>You don't have to wait for part 2! It's one click away! Tell me what you thought!<p>

Thanks!


	12. Are we done yet?

_Note: Here's part 2!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The wedding part 2<strong>

As soon as all of them got near the tower, the two couples talked with the ticket manager for permission to use the first level to themselves. He said he would be fired if he did that. Before Kevin burst in anger, Ben threatened him to throw the tower to Bellwood if he don't, as one of his aliens. He reluctantly agreed but only for a few minutes and they replied that they only needed 15 minutes at least.

As Ben and Gwen motioned for their family to follow them, they saw a line full of tourists lining up in the elevator. They all sighed.

"I bet no one had this bad luck for one day", Gwen said looking exasperated.

"We can use the stairs", Julie suggested, looking exactly like her best friend.

"There's over 300 steps before we get there ", Kevin said looking way up high.

"Alright, I got this", Ben said walking over the line and as fast as he ran towards them showing his overly handsome face, he came runninng back with a crowd of people following him, demanding autographs. "Take...the...elevator. I'll fly up!", he managed to say before being strangled.

Kevin grinned, wishing he had a camera with him," He'll be alright, Come on!", he said pointing to the empty elevator while Julie looked concerned. Gwen pulled her in and waited for all of them to fit in.

" Who knew a wedding could be so unpredictable. Max and I got married beside our special lake, it would have been easier to do so", their Anodite grandmother explained and Gwen wondered why they didn't even thought of that. Kevin held that same feeling in his mind and looked at Gwen who just shrugged.

"We could always go back", Gwen said and the whole family seemed to think.

"Nah", they said simultaneously before the elevators opened only to see a fantastic view of the city of love.

* * *

><p>"We got 15 minutes, guys", Max said acting as the minister of the ceremony for his grandchildren," Guys, seriously, don't get too in love with this place", he said trying his best to get themselves a move on when all of his family was too stunned with the view.<p>

The elevator seems like it stopped moving for there are no signs of noise and movement from the tourists. After Ben dropped in as Jetray, telling everyone that he broke the elevator, Kevin and Ben sat at the open area. Their brides stared at them.

"Are we supposed to sit, Grandpa?", Gwen asked her grandfather who was gathering and laying 2 fancy alienated bowls of the same structure on top of their grandmother's Greek- like table of Manna.

"Here, dears", Verdona said as she conjured pairs of chairs for everyone and as usual made of her energy.

The two smiled in delight and Ben and Kevin groaned before standing up to sit beside their girls when Verdona laughingly and accidentally hit them with the chairs.

"We should start the weddings, everyone. Greetings mortals and celebrate the mighty new union of another one of our kind", Max said as Verdona was the only one smiling.

Kevin and Gwen looked at each other," Aren't we all mortals here?", Kevin asked whispering as silent as he could, trying not to disturb their minister.

"Guess he wanted to say that for as long as I can remember", Gwen whispered unsurely as she saw Ben and Julie doing the same thing.

They saw the couple grab two fancy alienated knives and gave one to each of them. They exchanged confused looks.

"Firstly, the process would be incomplete if neither would give away a piece of each of you", Max explained and Kevin and Ben didn't really know what to give.

"I didn't bring any money, Gwen", Kevin said apologizing and Gwen and Julie slapped their hands with their faces.

"Kevin", Gwen whispered almost unpredictably.

With that, Verdona spoke before it could take any longer," It means you could cut Gwen's hands and Gwen would cut yours, Curtis. That goes the same for you, Ben", she said commandingly.

"Can't it be our powers for a change?", Ben asked and she disagreed.

"You ain't got the same powers from the same heritage. It would take longer to bind two different humanoid species", she explained.

They looked at their spouses," No deal", the boys said as their parents and friends looked terrified by the thought.

The girls looked at Max and whispered they only have 10 minutes then glanced with each other signaling something.

Gwen grabbed Kevin's arms and gently cut a little wound which only released a few blood. Kevin didn't seem like he felt it at all but the problem was their was hardly no blood dripping enough to fill ¼ of the cup.

"Gwen, this is taking all day", Kevin whispered as he kept looking over his wound on his hands which Gwen was holding. Julie did successfully in making Ben bleed and as usual Ben groaned like a child.

"I can't slice you open, you do it!", she whispered but still slowly continued to cut a little more.

"That hurts a little- argh", he groaned and finished as he saw a good amount of him in the cup. Gwen looked apologizing at him.

"Your turn", he said and took the knife from her," You're not scared of knives, are you?", Kevin asked teasingly, entertaining her so she won't feel the pain. He hated to see her in pain.

"I don't think so", she replied and saw as a gush of blood flowed through little by little. It hurt and how slowly Kevin did it made it worse," It hurts!", she yelled. Kevin jumped at the sudden yell and accidentally made the wound wider. He threw the knife and saw blood from her beautiful skin going in their cup. Too much of it.

Her parents stood up muttering her name but Verdona who was the only one not stupefied, easily fixed up Gwen's wound, magically stitching it close as well as Kevin, Ben, and Julie's.

"Thanks, Grandma", Gwen said and hugged Kevin," I'm fine, don't worry", she said comfortingly at him, knowing that every time he incidentally hurts her, he feels worse than a true monster should. Kevin put on a smile only intended for her and came back to normal.

"Alright, now the helpers of these united couples", Max gestured and a white visible bond in the shape of an infinity sign formed around Gwen, Kevin and Eunice as a sign for Ben and Julie's helpers and a yellowish visible bond for Ben, Julie, and Cooper for Gwen and Kevin coming from each of their bloodied cup.

"Cool", they muttered.

"Now that's done, O mighty God of our universe, bless the unified parts of Gwen and Kevin as well as Ben and Julie!", Max said raising the cups and then giving it back," Now bottoms up", he said.

They drank their blood with the girls having no choice and Ben muttering that it doesn't taste anything like smoothie.

"Now, I now pronounce you intergalactic and everlasting husband and wife", Max announced and they cheered as Gwen hugged Kevin and Ben doing the same to Julie.

Before the sun set, the last thing they wanted to do was kiss their brides and go home.

* * *

><p>-For such a very long time, I demand even a piece of your reviews. Kidding, just don't forget to do it anyways.<p> 


End file.
